1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus, a storage medium, and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In liquid ejection apparatuses equipped with a head having a plurality of ejection openings for ejecting a liquid, a technique is known that discharges a liquid through ejection openings for purposes such as adjusting the meniscus in the ejection openings, and discharging a liquid that has dried and thickened in the head. The discharged liquid is received by a receiving member. The liquid on the receiving member is removed by a remover. However, removing the discharged liquid every time the liquid discharges is a complex procedure.